figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dragonshark
If you are going to leave a message here: *Be sure to sign your the name with the four tildes (~~~~) *Try to use decent spelling and grammar; it'd be much easier to understand you that way. *Put new entries at the top of the page and make a separate section using " Title " *Indent using ":" when replying to something; use the appropriate number of colons depending on your reply. ---- Skills table I have no idea if we should use this, or the regular boxes... With the boxes you get headers and titles and stuff, but with this you get neatness... Hmm... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 12:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Items Having their own page? I've been thinking about this, should each item get it's own page? I'm also going to redesign the item template (possibly), so leave it alone! I'm also assuming we are waiting until we are both finished MARDEK before doing anything major? - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 18:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :(couldn't respond to this earlier; was sleeping) I don't think it's that necessary to give every item their own page (unless if they were recurring items through multiple games, which some are). From my current experience with the redesigned engine (currently at an early part of chapter 2), it should be possible to neatly fit item info into a template. For linking to individual items from other pages, there's this template, which is already in use for shop listings. There's also the problem of item list pages becoming extremely long as more items from future chapters are added, but this should be fixed by dividing item list pages further, having separate pages for each chapter (if that doesn't make things too messy). I agree that we shouldn't make any major redesigns until finishing the game, so more changes don't have to be made along the way. -- Dragonshark 01:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Deliverance Monster What does "Needs Key" mean for the HP and MP of some monsters? Where's the in-game description?--Ryo Sangnoir 19:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :The 'Needs/Key' thing basically means that the HP/MP values are currently unknown and will be added later. Also, you can view the descriptions of the monsters by clicking on their HP/MP bars during battle, which leads to their status screen, and then holding E. 22:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, E! That was what I was missing. Thanks.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Links Hello Dragonshark You asked me if you could help me with anything. Well can you learn me how to make a link that isn't just the URL? Toen6 :Uh, the message on your talk page was automatic (new user welcoming script); I didn't actually write it myself, so sorry if this seems like a late response. Anyways, to link to another article and have the link display with different text, use the code (text link is displayed as), but without the parentheses. For example, MARDEK would result in MARDEK. There's also some more explanation about links and other wikicode here. 08:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Numbering System Is there a reason why we're numbering the monsters on the monster pages using three digits (i.e. preceding everything with a 0)? I think it'd look better without, and shouldn't interfere with anything.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It really doesn't matter each way, so feel free to change them. 16:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi there good china, how are you today? You mean quotes during adventure quests right? I love your complimentary, I am sure I'll be the first one to get a promotion! As you know, I never been an administrator before but I will be the new one to make YALORT so proud and Pseudolonewolf too! PSEUDOLONEWOLF ROCKS!!! WE ARE STRAIGHT FOR THE CUP! ALL HAIL TO OUR UNITED KINGDOM!!! Nice to meet you, I am sure we will be friends! Now leave the editing characters to me! I will work harder and I swear to YALORT that I will!!! Now leave me while I get cracking! :Uh, yes, thanks for agreeing with the change. (Also, please sign your messages on talk pages with ~~~~. It's an easy way to figure out who left messages without having to go to History/Recent changes.) 08:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Outdated Templates I've noticed that at least a few of the templates have become outdated due to Raider: Episode 2's release. However, I have no clue how to alter them. Maybe you can fix them, or tell someone else how can? Eleanor Rigby 14:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean "Template:Page" that's displayed at the top of most articles? The message it displays telling that the page should be updated to Raider 2 standards is just a message reminding that the page needs to be updated. To remove it, just change the "1" in the Version parameter to "2", for Raider Episode 2. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 21:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No, the info box things. Some of them, like the Raider and FH Games ones are outdated with the release of Raider 2, and the start of development on Raider 3. Sorry, I had thought they were called templates. Eleanor Rigby 11:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, the game navigator boxes are also templates. Anything that is a pre-formatted bunch of text/code that can be put on a page without having to write everything out is a template, just to clear that up. Sorry if that caused any confusion. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 21:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Old Beast Type1/Type2/Thumb Template Possibility Would it be worth templating the type/type/thumb image box that's currently at the top of many old beast pages? I think }}| }} | |} should do for starters - adding an #ifexist to the last part would allow for categorising if the image hadn't been uploaded to allow pages without images to be more easily found. If an #if is added to the first type as well, it could be put on the infobox, just under the image, without breaking anything, assuming images are uploaded with consistent filenames as they seem to have been. I'm asking because you seem to have done most of the extant pages already - do you think it be worth changing again? -- Ryo Sangnoir 19:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, since it's more convenient than the current way that displays the images. I think I'll still be keeping the location though, it seems less cluttered that way. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 01:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hadn't realised some beasts could have three types - that would overload the infobox, I think. Thanks for agreeing to the change - I can probably get on to modifying some of the other pages. I changed the template to autocategorise beasts by type, so I'll get on to adding category pages with a bit of flavour text soon enough.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, I just saw how you were templating things. My original intention was that the |name= part would be used to give the name of the beast if it was at a page such as Blade Bee (Beast Signer), to avoid having to upload new images if a page was moved, and that every page would have a name variable specified - the PAGENAME default just makes it more convenient for starters, and is the most likely value in case you forget to specify the variable.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Image Standards Most of the small icons for items and such are .png, those on the Deliverance pages mostly aren't. Should these be changed?-- Ryo Sangnoir 19:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Probably. It'd be more organized and the image quality won't be slightly distorted because of JPEG compression for those kinds of images. It might take awhile to reupload everything, however. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 21:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Reuploading and taking the pictures themselves shouldn't take too long (you can upload 5 images or so at a time, right?) - it'll be getting the items ingame that'll take longer. Just checking my possible future efforts wouldn't be opposed.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Deliverance To prevent edit conflicts and doing stuff at the same time ect. I propose that I do the items and that you do the monsters. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 16:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Alright. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Locations (Mardek) O_o Your Map of Belfan is brilliant. How the heck did you manage that? :Uh, thanks. I used the imagemap feature to make the links and an image editing program to view the coordinates. It's not completely my idea anyway; SavageWolf made a map of Normos using the same feature. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 23:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC)